


ITPE Warehouse 13 Compilation for @silly_cleo

by dapatty



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, F/F, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podbook of three Warehouse 13 fics recorded for the informal twitter podfic exchange of 2014 for @silly_cleo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ITPE Warehouse 13 Compilation for @silly_cleo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Agents and Ebay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903867) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Balance Beam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903939) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Pack Me Up, I'm Sold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904101) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



  


  
**Download Link for Podbook:** [m4b 14MB](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122751.zip)  



End file.
